A New Power
by Death By Insanity
Summary: It's been years since Itex and The School were destroyed. Max becomes pregnant twice. FAX! What will happen when the Voice tells Max about a new power? And whats the price of this new power? SMALL crossovers in a few chapters. HITUS
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Flock. **

_Italic is Angel_. _Italic underline is The Voice / Jeb_

**Max's P.O.V**

(Dream) "Fang!! Where are you? FANG!! Damn it, Fang, where are you?"

" Ha Ha Ha." I know that voice. Ari. He's dead though. He came out of the brush, wearing the same outfit that he died in. OMG. That's impossible. (End Dream)

I sat up screaming, and knocking someone or something to the ground, but that didn't matter. It's been years since Ari died.

_Flashback_

"I just . . . Oh, Max," Ari said, and then he slumped against me, eyes still open, weight so heavy on me that I fell to my knees next to him. I stared at his face, shook his shoulder.

"Ari!" I said. "Ari! Come on, snap out of it! Please, Ari?"

All around us, the battlefield thrashed on, but Ari was silent.

"Ari?" Horrified, I pressed two fingers against his neck, feeling for a pulse.

Ari's time had come. He had expired. Right here, right now, in my arms.

_Flashback Ends_

"Max, are what's wrong?" Fang asked. I looked at him. He was in a fighting stance. He hasn't done that since we destroyed Itex and the rest of those scumbags. Fang was still looking at me, ready to punch someone if given the chance. "Max, are you alright?" Fang and I have been together since we destroyed Itex a few years back. I nodded to Fang, but he didn't look convinced. He did however get back in our bed.

Fang and I are 24 now. Iggy 24, Nudge 21, Gazzy 18, and Angel 16. The Flock and I moved back to Colorado after we did a sweep through of the woods and the near by city's just incase any Erasers, Flyboys or any other of The School's or Itex's monsters were still around, which they weren't. We had to clean up the house because it had been a while since we were in the E shaped house. We even invited my mom and Ella to stay with us.

_Flashback_

"You two can come with us. There's plenty of room, Mom. You and Ella can have your own rooms even. We even have five bathrooms."

"No thanks Max. I think that it would be better if we just stayed here. We can come and visit you on the weekends."

"Fine, Mom. Come on guys lets get out of here. I want to be at the house before midnight. It takes us four hours to get there with the stops."

_Flashback Ends_

When we got to the house, the windows were still broken, the paint coming off. The house was a disaster. We had spent the next few months on cleaning, painting, moving and organizing everything. Fang and I moved into a larger room in the house. Before Fang and I moved into our current room, we painted it a mix of black and white. There's more black than white, so that Iggy can't see when he comes in. The only place where there is white, is the bathroom wall, which the door is always closed. The doors are even black, and the carpet is a dark blue. The comforter is black but the sheets are cream. The dressers and bed frames are Mahogany. Our old rooms are in the process of being painted natural colors.

Nudge is in college, Gazzy is a senior and Angel is a sophomore in high school. Nudge is studying to be a Beautician. She only has two more years then she will have her license. Gazzy is doing well in school. He hasn't set a bomb off at the school in all four years, that I know of. Angel in on the Honor roll. She is growing up so nicely. They all are. Iggy and Fang own and operate a business. They make websites and set them up for various companies. Me, well I work on keeping the house clean, taking care of the flock, and on the look out for various School like activity. Total has well moved on. No, not dead , but he wanted to stay with Mom and Ella in Arizona.

I got finally decided that it was time to wake up the rest of the flock. "Fang." Fang came over and helped me off the bed. Ok I know I know. WTH is wrong that Max would need help off the bed for? Well I'm pregnant. Again, I know. What? How? When? and How far? I'm pregnant. If your seriously asking how, then, well, you should know HOW. When and how far can be answered in a short sentence. Eight months. But that's another story right there.

I walked over to Iggy's room and opened the door. "IGGY!!!" "What, ow. Oh, hi Max." "Yah, hi Iggy. Go make breakfast, okay. I'm craving some pancakes with Red Raspberries in it. So if you could fix me fifteen of those that would be great." I said smiling. "Fine" "Thanks Iggy." I walked out and went to Gazzy's room, across the hall. "Gaz, get up. Iggy's making breakfast. GAZZY!" Gazzy sat up startled. "Hey Max. I'll get dressed then I'll head down to help Iggy." "That's great Gazzy, now get moving." I walked out his door, down the hall, down the stairs and into Nudge's room. "Morning Nudge." I said bumping her bed. "Five more minutes." By now the smell from the kitchen had begun to fill the air in Nudge's room. Nudge's room is on the second floor, the kitchen is on first floor. Nudge finally realized that Iggy was making breakfast and forced me out the door, so she could get ready for the day. _Max don't worry about coming to wake me up. I was just about to come out and go help the guys since Nudge is still in our bathroom. _"Thank you Angel. I'm gonna go back to my room, and wait for my pancakes to be ready. Just have Fang bring them up to me." "Okay, Max."

I was half way up the steps that lead to the third floor when I heard it. _Max lean on the railing and try to sit down. Something's wrong with the baby. Get Fang and get to your mom's house now._ That's when it started. I started bleeding. I quickly sat down on the stairs. "Fang!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Max, what's... Oh, Shit." I was going to yell about the language, but I was hit with another wave of pain. I screamed again. I heard the others come up behind Fang, but they kept their distance. _Max, you need to tell Fang that you need to get to your mom's house fast._ "Fang, the voice says," more pain, "that something is wrong with the baby and that we," again more pain, "need to get to my mom's house fast."

Iggy was looking at me. Yah, he was looking at me. White carpet and white walls on all of the stairs. "Iggy, your in charge till we get back." "No, we're going with you." "IGGY" "Fine dude. I just think that just incase you need to take a break from carrying Max or something you could use a few extra sets of arms and eyes." Fang thought about that for a moment, then shook his head. "No Iggy, I'm flying start through. I'm not gonna stop till we get there." "Fine then we'll see you two later."

**Fang's P.O.V**

"Fang!!" I heard Max scream my name and I was out of that kitchen before she finished screaming. "Max, what's... Oh, Shit."

Max was sitting on the stairs, clutching the railing. There was blood running down here legs and onto the white carpet. The rest of the flock soon came behind me. I heard them stop a few feet from me. I looked at Max and her eyes were glazed a bit. I hadn't seen that look since the last time the voice talked to Max. "Fang, the voice says," more pain, and screaming, "that something is wrong with the baby and that we," again more pain, and more screaming, "need to get to my mom's house fast." "Iggy, your in charge till we get back." "No, we're going with you." "IGGY" "Fine dude. I just think that just incase you need to take a break from carrying Max or something you could use a few extra sets of arms and eyes." I thought about that but I thought better of it. I wouldn't be able to watch out for anyone other than myself and Max. She needs me, and her mom. Dr. Martinez knew about the pregnancy, and would be able to help Max. I shook my head, "No Iggy, I'm flying start through. I'm not gonna stop till we get there." "Fine then we'll see you two later."

**...........................................................................................................................................................................**

Five Hours Later

I didn't put Max down no matter how many times she said that she was okay. I wasn't going to chance her dropping out of the sky or her bleeding again.

_Flashback_

"Fang, what's going on?" Gazzy asked. I looked at Max and her screaming was calming down. "I don't know Gazzy, that's why I'm taking her to her mom's." Gazzy shut up and no one asked any questions after that.

I picked Max up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her forehead and she calmed down. Now that she was done screaming, she went into a panic attack and was crying.

After a few hours, Max was fine and demanding to be put down. "Fang, put me down right now." "No." She looked pissed, so I continued. "Because I don't want you to start bleeding again. The second that I'd picked you up, the bleeding stopped." She looked at me a sighed. She relaxed and fell asleep in my arms. She was getting heavy, but I wasn't going to take a break. Max had said that the voice said that something was wrong with the baby. I didn't know what was wrong, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

_Flashback Ends_

We landed in the forest next to Dr. Martinez's house. Max started screaming again. I looked down at my arms and there was fresh blood starting to poor out of Max. "Mom, I think I heard someone scream." That was Ella. I was halfway to the door when Dr. Martinez and Ella came running out the door. "Max!" They came rushing toward me and Max. The blood flow was getting stronger and Max became unconscious.

Dr. Martinez rushed us inside the house and led me to the guest bedroom. I set Max down very carefully. I didn't want nothing else to happen to Max. I looked at Dr. Martinez, "Get out of the room." "No. I deserve to be in the room with her. She's my wife." What your shocked. Oh, well I guess she forgot to tell you. We got married two years ago. "Fine, just stay out of the way." Dr. Martinez took off Max's pants and underwear, both were covered in blood. Dr. Martinez checked Max and whispered something to Ella. Ella ran out of the room, I heard the car drive around to the front of the house. I know something was very wrong with Max and the baby. "Get Max in the car now." We drove to the clinic, and Dr. Martinez rushed

Twenty Minutes Later

"Fang, you can put Max down on the table there." I looked at my Max. Her breathing had become slow. I was getting worried. I set Max down on the table in front of me. "Fang, I need you to be at Max's head, that way if she wakes up, you'll be there." "Okay fine." I stood at Max's head for the next half hour.

**Dr. Martinez's P.O.V**.

"Fang, you can put Max down on the table there." I pointed to the table the was in front of Fang. Max's heart beat had become slow. I could tell that Fang was worried, as was I. "Fang, I need you to be at Max's head, that way if she wakes up, you'll be there." "Okay fine." I wanted Fang to be at Max's head so that he didn't have to see all of the blood. Max was loosing to much blood. I worked around to find the baby inside Max. I found the head and turned it, so that this way I would be able to deliver the baby with out cause Max to much pain. I knew Fang didn't like to see Max in pain, so I worked fast. Within the next half hour, I had taken the baby out of Max. I didn't let Fang see the child. I quickly handed the baby to Ella, who was waiting with a blanket in her hands for the baby. Max wasn't going to make it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Flock. I do own Seana.**

**Please Read the A/N at the bottom for MySpace information.**

_Italic is Angel_. _Italic underline is The Voice / Jeb_

Chapter 2 Max and the baby

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I stood there watching them with our baby. They didn't even let me look at it. They wouldn't tell me anything. I looked down at Max. Her hair all over the beautiful face. She had lost so much blood; I had no way of knowing if she was going to make it.

_Don't worry about Max right now, Fang. She just needs to rest. Go look at you baby girl._

It's a girl? I asked the voice shocked and a bit worried. How could he tell me not to worry about the girl that I've loved since I met her? I didn't want anything to happen to Max. I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

_You need to see her, Fang. Just look at her._

Fine, but what good will it do? How do I know that Max isn't going to die? No answer. Now I know why Max always looks frustrated before she came back to earth after talking with the Voice. I walked over to my baby girl. Ella was standing there with her. Dr. Martinez was still cleaning Max up. All of that blood couldn't have been good for Max. That was just too much blood. "Would you like to see her, Fang?"

**Ella's P.O.V.**

I wrapped her up in a warm towel. Mom didn't want Fang to she her yet. I quickly cleaned her off. There was **a lot **of blood. She was still breathing. I was cleaning her back off when I noticed something black on her back. She has Fang's wings. That's just so adorable. I wrote down how much she weighed and all of that other stuff. I looked up to see Fang walking towards me. I look back down at her eyes. They were Max's eyes. I looked back up to see Fang looking at the baby. "Would you like to see her, Fang?" At first it looked like he wasn't sure. Then he nodded and placed his arms in the same position that I had mine in. I carefully placed her in his arms. I wasn't sure if he was going to drop her or not. He looked proud and happy holding his baby girl. "Fang, hand her back to Ella and come here."

I looked at Mom and her face was worried and frightened. I just stood there watching as Fang placed her back into my arms and rush over to Mom. "What's wrong? Is Max going to be ok?"

"I don't know Fang. I don't think so. She lost too much blood and I can't give her a transfusion because the only person that would be able to give her blood would be you and the rest of the flock. By the way where is the rest of the flock?"

"They're back at our house. Why is something wrong with Max?"

**Fang's P.O.V.**

"Fang, hand her back to Ella and come here." I looked down at my little girl. I looked at Dr. Martinez and her face was worried and frightened. I placed her back into Ella's waiting arms and rushed over to Dr. Martinez.

"What's wrong? Is Max going to be ok?"

"I don't know Fang. I don't think so. She lost too much blood and I can't give her a transfusion because the only person that would be able to give her blood would be you and the rest of the flock. By the way where is the rest of the flock?"

"They're back at our house. Why is something wrong with Max?"

_Fang, don't worry about us. Were almost there. We'll be walking in the door soon._

As soon as I heard Angel say that and leave my mind, the door opened and the remainder of the flock walked into the room. Total bringing up the back.

"Fang!" shouted Nudge and Angel. God, I missed them. Even though Max and I had been gone for about twelve hours, it seemed like days. I looked at Max; her face was still so pale. The flock started talking and I blocked them out. I needed to think.

"I'm gonna go for a fly. I'll be back in a few." I walked out of the room ignoring their protests and went outside.

Outside it was nice. There was a slight breeze coming in from the north. I jumped up and unfurled my wings. I need to get away from here. I really needed to think. If Max does die, then how am I going to take care of our daughter? I can hardly take care of the flock as it is, and I don't know how to take care of a baby. Maybe I could just leave her with Dr. Martinez and Ella. I would be able to see her whenever I would be in Arizona.

_Stop thinking like that, Fang. Max isn't going to die. You and the flock just need to give her some blood and she'll be fine. _

How do you know that? Where you not paying attention? Max lost so much blood. Her face was pale white when I left. Don't you understand that I can't take it when Max looks like she's dead?

_I know your upset, Fang, but Max needs you. Your daughter needs you. Try imagining when you would come and visit her when she's sixteen. She'll resent you. You were never there for her. What would Max think if she knew that you were thinking this stuff? Think of Max, think of your new daughter. Go back to them, Fang. They need you. The flock, Dr, Martinez, Ella, and Max. They all need you right now, Fang. _

I thought about that. Seeing my little girl, sixteen and looking so grown up. Me trying to understand her would be impossible. The Voice is right.

_Always am. _

Shut up, but your right. My daughter would hate me. I would never be there for her first words, steps, first kiss, and first boyfriend. That thought made me rethink leaving my girls behind.

I flew as fast as I could back to the clinic. I saw Angel standing on the porch. She was smiling. I wonder what happened that is making Angel smile like that.

"Fang, come on. You have to get in here. It's Max." Max. My angel, my love.

"What's going on Angel?"

"Well you would know if you came in here. Your so slow Fang. Hurry up." Fine, I thought to Angel. What was going on? We walked into the room where Max had been just a few minutes ago. Wait?! What?! "Where's Max?"

"Fang, stop worrying about me so much," Max, "I'm fine, Fang. The flock already gave me blood. Mom said that I'll be fine to fly in a couple of days." I ran up to where Max stood, and picked her up bridal style, and kissed her.

**Max's P.O.V.**

"I don't know Fang. I don't think so. She lost too much blood and I can't give her a transfusion because the only person that would be able to give her blood would be you and the rest of the flock. By the way where is the rest of the flock?"

"They're back at our house. Why is something wrong with Max?"

I heard the door open. "Fang!" It was Nudge and Angel.

How long have I been out? _Almost twelve hours Max. _

Angel. My Angel. My baby. OMG. MY Baby!!

_Calm down Max. Ella has her._ Her? I had a daughter? We had a daughter? Fang and I have a daughter?

_Yes, Max and she has Fang's wings and your eyes. _Fang.

"I'm gonna go for a fly. I'll be back in a few." I heard Fang say.

"Fang, stay.""Don't go, Fang." Where only some of the things the flock said. I wonder what Fang's problem is.

_Max he needs time to think. No one is sure if your going to make it, seeing how much blood you lost. You lost so much; it looked as if you were dead. You were so pale white. Here comes Fang._

"Fang, come on. You have to get in here. It's Max." "What's going on Angel?"

"Well you would know if you came in here. You're so slow Fang. Hurry up."

I heard them come into the room where I had just been. I was in the room that was to the right of the room. (If that makes sense)

"Where's Max?"

"Fang, stop worrying about me so much. I'm fine, Fang. The flock already gave me blood. Mom said that I'll be fine to fly in a couple of days."

Next thing I know, Fang is running up to me. He picked me up bridal style and kissed me. I turned my head, so that I could get a better angle on kissing him. He deepened the kiss. He pulled on my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and he deepened the kiss further. "Fang," I moaned. I had to remember to breathe through my nose, because I didn't want to stop kissing him. He tasted so good.

A throat cleared and we broke apart. I looked around to see everyone staring at us. I didn't care. I was still in Fang's arms. I felt safe there.

"Where's my daughter?" I had to see her. I wanted to know what she looked like. I wasn't going to let it go. I wanted to see Fang's and my little girl. Ella brought her over to us and placed the baby on my stomach. I was still in Fang's arms, but we were sitting down on a chair that was in the room.

She looked so beautiful. Angel was right, she does have my eyes and Fang's wings. _I usually am right Max._

Angel, what did I say about reading peoples' minds?

_I know Max. Not to, but I wanted to hear what you thought of her. _

Well you have so get out of my head.

As soon as I said that, I felt Angel's presence leave my head. I could finally think. My daughter is so beautiful. She even had the same face shape as Fang did when we were younger. I looked at her thinking this little angel is what caused so much pain. It couldn't be possible. She was so innocent, small, and beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Fang looked down at me and I couldn't help but look up into his eyes. He was so close. If other people hadn't been in the room and I didn't have a newborn in my lap, I'm sure Fang and I would have been making out.

**Angel's P.O.V.**

She looked so beautiful. Angel was right, she does have my eyes and Fang's wings. _I usually am right Max._

Angel, what did I say about reading peoples' minds?

_I know Max. Not to, but I wanted to hear what you thought of her. _

Well you have so get out of my head.

I left Max's head, knowing that she love that little girl. Max is going to be a great mom to her. Me and Gazzy could call Max our mom if we wanted to. Especially me, cause when Gazzy and I were taken to the school, I was put in with Max. Max took care of me like I was her daughter. Now I know that Max is going to be a great mom. Not that you didn't know that. Cause you should, especially if you've read the first book.

Man, if all these other people weren't in the room, I'd be making out with Max right now. That was Fang.

If other people weren't in the room and I didn't have a newborn in my lap, I'm sure Fang and I would have been making out. Of course that was Max. Is that all what those two can think of gosh.

(This is two months later) **Fang's P.O.V.**

Max hasn't been feeling well since we got back to our house. We decided that the flock could have their own house. So we packed up all of our stuff, and moved to Colorado Springs. That's not too many city from where we used to live. The flock decided to stay in the E house. We didn't care. We had needed a place for our selves for a while, but I wasn't going to move until Max was ready.

**Flashback (A month and a half ago)**

"Fang, I really think that we should let the flock have their own house. It's not like Iggy can't take care of them." I shrugged. "Fang, are you saying you don't trust Iggy?" I shook my head no. "So can we get a place of our own?" I nodded. I have to keep my reputation of being Mr. Dark and Silent. I chuckled. "Did you just laugh at me and my idea to get our own house?" (Remind you she 'gave birth' two weeks ago)

"No, Max. I was laughing not at you, but myself." Max's face said, WTH are you talking about? "I was laughing at the fact that I have a reputation to keep up. You know being Mr. Dark and Silent." That made Max laugh. It was good to hear her laugh.

**End of Flashback**

I jumped back into reality when I heard screaming and crying. I ran to the source of the noise. It was Max. She was clutching her head with one hand and in the other hand was Seana (Shan-a). Oh, no, no. This can't be happening. It has been years since her last one. I think the last one was about two days before we destroyed Itex. Max was having a brain attack.

**A/N: Seana was my niece so I dedicated this chapter to her. Long story short. Not my brothers child. Not biologically connected to me or my family. Divorce no longer niece.**

**Thanks for the review peoples. I will not be posting the third chapter until I have at least a total of ten reviews. Only five more are needed. I'm working on Chapter 3. It might be up tomorrow or the next day. I am also in need of some ideas for another story that I'm working on. I am in need of cities (with the state please). As well as names for my people. **

**Can anyone tell me how getting a permit is done cause I'm going to go for mine this week. **

**You can also contact me on MySpace. Search that is my main MySpace.**

**You can also contact me on Facebook. Again search **

**You can also contact me on MyYearbook. Search again **

**Please be sure to include the title of this story. This way I will be sure to add you.**

**By the way, I need some help on asking out this guy. He's been my best friend for a number of years. I've known him since elementary school and now were ninth graders and I don't know what to do. **

**Max! Fang! blood? baby? chapter 2**


	3. Brain Attack, Arizona and Seana

**I do not own the Flock. I do own Seana.**

_Italic is Angel_. _Italic underline is The Voice / Jeb_

**Ok, I know I said I wasn't going to update till ten reviews but I had to put this up. My best friend was getting annoying. Sorry M, but I **_**Had **_**to put that there. LOL**

**Please R&R when done.**

_**Chapter three: Brain Attack, Arizona and Seana**_

**Max P.O.V.**

I was clutching my head with one hand and my other cradling my baby girl. The pain was like a thousand knives attacking my brain. I was screaming and crying.

"Max, hand her to me."

It was Fang. He wrapped his arms around me. I felt safer in Fang's arms. If I wasn't having a brain attack right now, well you can imagine what I would be thinking. His grip tightened on me as I heard a crash.

"Shit."

He was swearing under his breath with his daughter just below him. I wanted to yell at him about the cursing, but the pain was suddenly unbearable. I cringed at the thought of dropping my little girl. I tried to hold on to Fang, but I couldn't. My hands dropped and I was unable to scream, cry, clutch my head or anything. I had gone limp.

My head still hurting like hell. I couldn't feel anything. All I heard was Fang calling my name over and over again, and our daughter crying in my lap. I wanted to reach out and comfort her, and to stop her crying. The same goes with Fang. The strong, silent, emotion less Fang, was crying. He carefully stood up with us in his arms. He walked over to our bed and set me down on it. He took our daughter and was trying desperately to comfort her. Nothing was working. He set her next to me, and took out his cell.

"Hey it's Fang." He paused, listening to the person on the other line. "It's Max. She had a brain attack and I can't stop Seana's crying. Max is unresponsive." My emotion less Fang broke down crying. "I don't know what to do, Ig." He was sobbing uncontrollably. "Can you guys come over her? I can't leave Seana her alone, and I can't carry both of them to Arizona."

Arizona? No, I am not going there. Come on, let me move. Stupid body. Wait I can feel my fingers. I'm glad Fang put our daughter down by my hands. I gently rubbed my fingers across Seana's arm. She stopped crying instantly, causing Fang to turn around. He looked at Seana, then at my hands. My fingers were still rubbing my daughter's arm, trying to calm her down, and it was working.

"Ig, get the others, and come over here, now!"

I looked at his face. He was crying again. Those were either tears of joy or that he thought that I was never going to wake up. I was determined never to leave Fang ever. I loved him far more than that. My body was still limp, but it was going numb, slowly. I was able to move my arms now. I brought my daughter closer to me, knowing that Fang would grab her to help me. Just like he did that first night after we brought her home.

**Flashback**

"Fang, I want to hold her."

"Max, do you think you can?"

God he was being stubborn. "Yes, Fang, I think I can hold my own daughter."

"Fine, Max." He handed her over to me, but not letting go. "She's a little heavy, and your mom told me not to let go of her if I let you hold her."

Mom was being protective of Seana and me. Knowing that just incase I dropped her, Fang would be able to catch her. I smiled at my little girl, knowing that she was apart of Fang and me. I have never felt so happy, well other than when Fang and I are together, sexually. Other than that, this is the happiest moment of my life.

**Flashback Ends**

I noticed that I was completely mobile now. I let Fang take our daughter and put her in her crib. I tried to sit up, but Fang gently pushed me back down. He wasn't going to let me move on my own till I saw Mom. I know I should be thankful, but I didn't want to worry anyone else. I heard the sound of someone knocking on the front door.

"I'll be right back, Max. Don't move."

I wasn't going to move. Fang ran out of the bedroom to go open the front door. I heard voices, then the sound of people running up the steps. I wanted to yell at who ever it was to stop running, but I still hadn't found my voice.

"Fang, how's she doing?"

"Iggy, what does it look like. I mean she is barely able to move." I sat up with a 'WTH are you talking about' look. That made Fang, and the rest of the flock look at me. "Max, lie back down, I don't need you to pass out on us." I shook my head, and regretted it cause I got dizzy. I was going to pass out. Fang was right. I need to lie down. So I did.

"Fang, are you sure she's not okay. I mean come on, she just gave you a death glare."

"Ig, I'm sure, that and that wasn't a death glare. That was a 'WTH are you talking about? look." With that comment, I smiled. I fell asleep the second I closed my eyes and relaxed on the bed.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

"Ig, I'm sure, that and that wasn't a death glare. That was a 'WTH are you talking about? look."

I looked over at Max, and she had a smile on her face. She fell asleep soon after she relaxed and closed her eyes. I didn't want to wake her up, so I took the rest of the flock down to the living room.

"Fang, do you think Max is going to be okay? You know when we were in there, Max didn't look so good. It looked like she was ready to puke. You know that feeling. It sucks. I don't know if I'd survive, because I hate it when I'm gonna puke. I just...."

"Thanks, Gazzy. Nudge, I don't know if Max is going to be okay. All I do know right now, is that I need you guys to stay here and watch Seana while I take Max to Arizona to see her mom. After she is checked and Dr. M says that she is okay, we'll come home. I'm not going to let Max fly on her own, so I'm going to carry her there." Wow, I think that's the most that I've ever said to anyone other than Max. The flock just starred at me, and they were all thinking the same thing. Except Iggy, because I've talked to him more than this and it was about other stuff.

_Fang, when are you going to leave to go to Arizona?_

Tomorrow Angel. I don't know how long we'll be gone. It all depends on how Max is feeling when we get there. I was already planning on taking her back before this because she hasn't been feeling well lately, and I don't know what to do.

_Don't worry, Fang, Max will be okay. Just trust me, and don't go saying 'Angel are you sure?' cause I am sure. _

Thanks, Angel.

She left me head, and looked up to where she was standing. She was smiling. I looked at the others, and they were looking at Angel like she was crazy. I nodded my head to Angel and she told them.

"Fang said that they are leaving to go to Arizona tomorrow and he doesn't know how long they'll be gone, it all depends if Dr. M says that Max is alright. That and Max hasn't been feeling well, so they're going to be there till Dr. M says that it's okay that they can leave and Max can come home."

The flock looked from Angel to me. Then Iggy nodded.

"Okay, Fang. So does that mean that you want us to stay here the night or do you want us to go back to our house and get stuff and come back here. Or do you want us to take Seana over to our house?"

"I don't know, Iggy. Just come back in the morning and take Seana over to your house after Max and I leave.

"Fine, whatever, Fang."

**(Fast Forward to the next morning) Max's P.O.V.**

"Come on, Max. We're leaving now."

"No, Fang. I don't need to go anywhere."

"Max, you haven't been feeling well lately. Even before the brain attack, you weren't yourself. I'm worried about you."

I couldn't believe it. Mr. Emotionless was worried about me. Wait, why am I so bitchy. Maybe something is wrong with me. I guess Fang is right. I haven't been myself.

"Fine, but who is going to take care of Seana while we are gone."

"The rest of the flock. Max, I'm not going to risk you have a brain attack while we're in the sky, so I'm going to carry you there."

Did he just give me a final decision? He is NOT caring me all the way to Mom's house. No way am I letting him do that.

"No way, Fang. You are NOT going to carry me to Mom's house. No, but HELL no."

I was going to yell at myself for cussing, but I heard Seana moving around in her bed.

I walked over to where she was lying. She was wearing the 'I Love Daddy' outfit that he bought for her. I smiled at her. She was squirming in her bed, like something was tickling her. "Fang, I know that you perfected your ability to stay invisible while moving, now stop it."

I moved my arm and went to punch him, but Seana stopped squirming and someone grabbed my hair and pulled it back.

"Damn it, Fang, stop it."

"Your Fang won't be able to help you now. Hahaha." NO.

"Fang!! Where are you? FANG!! Damn it, Fang, where are you?"

"What Max? Don't like my surprise?"

No my dream couldn't have been right. My body went rigid and I screamed. As soon as I started screaming, thirty Flyboys came in through the window. My eyes widened in horror. Seana, my baby was in hear crib. She was so vulnerable. Just as I thought that I heard the front door open. It was the flock, but where was Fang?

"Yo, Fang, Max. Were here."

"IGGY, help m-" I was stopped by a hairy hand going over my mouth. You know what I did? I bit it. I bit it till I tasted blood. I wasn't going to let any one get their hands over my mouth. "Help Me!"

"Max, where are you?"

"I'm in Sean-" I got cut off again. No way was I going to let him keep his filthy hand over my mouth. I bit his hand till he was begging for me to stop. "In Seana's room. There's like thirty Flyboys up here though."

"Don't worry, Max. We'll save you." I wanted Fang to be there. I wanted to be in his arms, but where did he go. It's not like him to disappear.

_Max, why can't I read Fang's mind?_

I don't know Angel. I don't even know where Fang is, and it worries me.

_Don't worry, Max. I feel him now. Max, Fang is thinking that he is going to surprise you while you guys are at your mom's._

Angel, stop telling me what Fang's thinking unless its about why he disappeared. Got it.

_Go it, Max. Fang hears the Flyboys and he's running up the stairs now._

Thanks Angel.

The second that she left, I heard Fang on the stairs.

"Fang, help me!" I heard Fang mutter something under his breath but decided that I didn't want to know what it was.

"Max, I'm coming. Don't worry." Why the hell was everyone telling me not to worry. This was pissing me off. Correction, fifteen Flyboys were currently pissing me off. The rest of the flock had already gotten half of the Flyboys while I was talking to Angel and being attacked.

I just can't believe that Fang disappeared when I went over to check on Seana. I swear that the older we get the more annoying and stubborn Fang is getting. Or is that just me? I jumped out of my thoughts when someone's hands wrapped around my stomach. I looked to see who had grabbed me. It was...

**A/N: Ok everybody. Before you go freaking out and asking who grabbed Max, it was not Fang.**

**I'm absolutely refuse to write any more of this story until there are at least 15 reviews. Thank you to all of those that have already subscribed to this story or made it a favorite. **

**Please read my other story 'Bella's Fate'. Yes it is a Twilight Fanfic. I love both Maximum Ride and Twilight. I need some ideas for the next chapter of both stories. I will be telling you why Max has been sick and what made her sick in the next chapter. Please R&R. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises and hospitals

**I'll talk to you at the bottom. Please read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Flock. **

**Claimer: I do own Seana, and the plot.**

_Angel_ _Voice / Jeb_

**Please R&R when done.**

_**Chapter 4: Surprises and hospitals**_

**Max's P.O.V.**

_Previously:_

_I just can't believe that Fang disappeared when I went over to check on Seana. I swear that the older we get the more annoying and stubborn Fang is getting. Or is that just me? I jumped out of my thoughts when someone's hands wrapped around my stomach. I looked to see who had grabbed me. It was..._

**Now:**

Iggy. Thank god it was Iggy. **(Sorry M. I had to change it. I changed my idea.) **

"Dear God, Iggy. Don't give a heart attack! I thought you were a Flyboy or something."

"Sorry, Max. Fang wanted me to come up and make sure that you were..."

I interrupted him. "No. Don't you dare say 'to make sure that I am alright'. Don't you dare say that. I'm tired of people making sure that I'm fine. People continue to say 'Are you alright?, Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright.' Just STOP IT."

"Max, calm down. I know that you don't want people to be so worried about you. We need you worry about each other. Do you remember the first time that you were pregnant?"

I looked up at him as realization hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. I knew what he was going to say. He was going to say something about me being moody and bitchy before Fang had convinced me to go and take a pregnancy test.

I remembered that day. The rest of the flock had sighed in relief when I told them that two of the three tests had come out positive. Then they were even happier when Mom had also confirmed it.

"...Fang wouldn't let me check you, to see if you were alright. Hell, I didn't want to check you. When Fang told me that you had gained weight, I was thinking of all of the possibilities of what could be wrong with you. One of my first guesses was that you were pregnant, but I didn't want to be the one to find out if you were or not, so we had Angel convince you to get a pregnancy test."

"Angel did WHAT? Then why don't I have any memory of Angel having control my mind.

"We kind of had Angel wipe your memory of her controlling your mind. We knew that you would want to kill us if you remembered her controlling your mind. We only wanted you to be happy."

"Iggy, don't you think that instead of talking to me, you could be helping me kick some Flyboy ass right now."

What is wrong with me? Iggy is cursing and I'm not even yelling at him. I'm even cursing. I am apposed to when the others curse.

This day couldn't get worse. Crap. The feeling of wanting to dump the contents of my stomach washed over me. Okay, I'll admit it. I think I'm pregnant. Ugg. I know that I'm pregnant. This is the same feeling that I got before I realized that I was pregnant with Seana. I don't want this again. I rather have Flyboys kick my ass. I don't know if I'm ready feel helpless again.

_Maximum, don't worry about being held up for a few more months. I know what you're going to say Maximum. Yes, you're pregnant, but this pregnancy is different from your first. It is different for this pregnancy because one of your new powers is developing at the same rate your pregnancy is._

Great. This is just what I needed to hear. So, Voice what is my new and amazing power? (Note: sarcasm)

_Maximum, you must first know something about me. I am Jeb. _(Big surprise there, right) _I know that this is not what you wanted, Maximum. First of all, I think that your power is going help you through the pregnancy. I know that you aren't going to want to feel helpless, so I got you a surprise._

Is it me or is Jeb, being talkative?

_I am talking so much because of the amount of information that I have to give you. _

Jeb, why couldn't you have helped me the first time I was pregnant? That would have been helpful.

_Oh, but I was Maximum. I told Angel to convince you to get a test._

OMG. Jeb, what is my surprise? Wait, you said something about a new power? What is my new power? Of course no answer.

"Max. Hello, Earth to Max. Babe, are you alright?"

Dear god. Give me a fucking heart attack. Thank God that it was Fang saying this. Otherwise someone would be dead for calling me babe.

"Fang, give me a fucking heart attack. Besides, what gives you any right to leave me when I go to check Seana? Right after you left we got attacked by Flyboys."

"I'm sorry Max, but I was..."

"I'm not done yet. Then when I heard you coming up the stairs, I thought that you were going to come in here. Then when Iggy grabbed my waist, I nearly had a heart attack. By the way, why did you send Iggy in here if you were out in the hall?"

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Shit. Why did I send Iggy? Oh, right was fighting off Flyboys at the time.

"I was kind of busy fighting off Flyboys! I only left to go get you something."

"What did you _have _to go and get me, huh?"

"A pregnancy test."

"OF COURSE. YOU JUST _HAD _TO GET IT RIGHT AT THAT MINUTE. Are you sure that's why you left? Or did you leave just so the Flyboys could come and attack us?! Or so you could go and visit the Red Headed Wonder?!"

"Max, I didn't know that Flyboys were going to attack. If I would have known, I would have never left you and the flock. Wait a minute. You still think that I liked Lisa? Max, I would never leave you for some dumb bimbo. Why would I do that! I have you AND Seana to love and care for. I would NEVER want to have a kid with Lisa. FUCK. The only person I ever want to have a kid with was YOU! And you know what, I'm happy that I'm with you. I promised that I would never leave you again. I don't intend on breaking that promise either. "

"SURE, FANG, WHATEVER YOU SAY!"

I can't believe it. Max isn't going to believe me. This isn't right. It wasn't my fault that there were Flyboys and I didn't know it. It must have been more than a minute after I left.

_No, Fang. They came in seconds after you left._

Angel, what has Max told you about reading peoples' minds?

_I know. Not to, but Fang you need to see it how Max sees it. After she went over to check on Seana, you disappeared. Then Robot Ari grabbed Max's hair and pulled her back and we came in though the door. Max heard us and tried to call for us but he put his hand over her mouth twice. The first time she bit until there was blood and the second time, she bit until he was pleading for mercy. Right after he pulled Max's hair, she screamed, and thirty Flyboys came through the window. _

_Then I asked Max why I couldn't read your mind and Max said that she didn't know. Then I told her that you were planning on surprising her at your mom's house, but she told me to stop reading your mind unless you were thinking about why you disappeared. _

That's just wonderful, Angel, but I think that Max is going to kill me if I don't start talking to her soon.

_Sorry Fang. I'll go tell the others to leave you guys alone and give you some privacy. _

Good Bye Angel. With that I felt her leave my head.

I looked over at Max, and if looks could kill... Let's just leave it at that. Just then her face softened. I knew Angel was telling Max what she told me.

"Ok, fine, Fang. I will forgive you, but on one condition. You give me my surprise right now at this very minute."

Shit. I can't give it to her. It's in Arizona with her mom. I told Dr. M. to keep it safe until we got there. Hell, I even told her to hide it where only she could find it. I told her to do that because I didn't want Ella to find it. I don't even know where it is at, that's one reason that I can't give it to her.

"Max, I can't." She looked pissed. I had better explain more. "It's at your mom's house. I, nor Ella have a clue to where your mother put my surprise at. I told her to keep it there until we got there tomorrow." She seemed to calm down, but she was still pissed at me. "Look, Max. I promise if you forgive me, I will d-do..." I need something, um... Angel, any ideas?

_You won't be quiet and you will express your feelings more._

That's perfect, Angel. Thank you. "I won't be as quiet and I will promise to express my feeling's more." She looked back at me and smiled.

"Oh, alright, Fang. I forgive you, but you must promise to give me my surprise the second that we get there."

"I can't promise that you'll get it the minute that we get there because your mom will have to get it out of its' hiding place. But don't worry you'll get it before we fall asleep tomorrow night."

I don't know if I'll be able to put up with a bitchy, hormonally, pregnant Max again. I think I was more ready for Seana to be born more than anyone.

"No Fang, your wrong. I think we all were."

Angel, stop replying to my thoughts aloud. I thought because I didn't want Max to hear me.

"What is Fang wrong about Angel?" SHIT. Angel now look at what you've done.

_Sorry Fang. I didn't mean to say that aloud. But like I said, you weren't the only one that was ready for Seana to be born. You don't want to know half of the stuff that she was thinking._

"ANGEL! Are you going to answer me?" Oh, shit. Now I know that none of us want to be around while Max is pregnant.

_You got that right, Fang. Everyone else is thinking that we're just gonna leave Max here alone until the last trimester. Oh and RUN!!!!!!!! _

Run? Why should I run? I looked over at Max. She was fuming. Dang it, Angel. Since I was talking, err... thinking to you, Max probably thinks that I was ignoring her.

_Yes, NOW RUN, FANG!!!!_

I looked back at Max. "Sorry, Max. What did you just say?" I tried asking in a sorry, apologetic voice.

"I just asked you if you were even listening to me. Then you said sorry. So I forgive you."

Wow, that was easy. _Not exactly, Fang. Max is thinking about ways to torture you right now. Whoops, she thinks you're ignoring her again. Bye._

"Fang, are you ignoring me? AGAIN?" Max asked with raised eyebrows. If looks could kill... Let's just leave it at that.

**..............................................................................................**

**A/N I'm sorry if this chapter was bad. I haven't had much time to think or write. School, reading thousands of other FanFiction stories. **

**Sorry that it has been so long. Ok the reviewer(s) that I told that I was having problems with my boyfriend and my friend was a lie. I had been having a terrible dream for 4 nights in a row and I had gotten reality mixed up with the dream. So I'm sorry. But I have been having problems with guys. Well more like a senior. I'll tell you the story if you ask me to but ask me through either PM or review. Its also up on my MySpace. Again PM or review me. But I think my information is on a previous chapter and/ or my profile. Again if I don't update for a while it will be because 1) Finals are this week, 2) Summer Vacation, 3) I don't know how to continue. So if you want another chapter please give me some ideas. **

**Oh I have started another story, but I'm working on it. It's still short like less than 500 words. **


	5. Chapter 5

**YES I CHANGED THE TITLE AGAIN**

**ME: Hey everybody. Thanks for voting. Now on with the story.**

**FANG: Christina, aren't you forgetting something.**

**ME: Um, no. Not that I can think of why?**

**FANG: What do most authors put at the top of their stories?**

**ME: Fang, no mind games. I'm too tired for that. Bedsides I have to wake up early and its almost 2 Am here in Colorado. We're leaving to go camping, and I want to get this chapter up before I go to bed, since they won't buy me a laptop.**

**FANG: Stop getting off topic.**

**ME: Fine. Just say the stupid disclaimer.**

**FANG: Fine. Christina does not own any member of the Maximum Ride characters created by James Patterson. Nor does she own Alice or Jasper Cullen. They belongs to the amazing Stephanie Myers. She does however own the rights to this plot and the characters created in order to create the story.**

_Angel_ _Voice / Jeb_

**THERE WILL BE TIME JUMPS.**

Chapter 5: Positively Positive

**Previously on Baby Power?:**

**Fang's .**

I looked back at Max. "Sorry, Max. What did you just say?" I tried asking in a sorry, apologetic voice.

"I just asked you if you were even listening to me. Then you said sorry. So I forgive you."

Wow, that was easy. _Not exactly, Fang. Max is thinking about ways to torture you right now. Whoops, she thinks you're ignoring her again. Bye._

"Fang, are you ignoring me? AGAIN?" Max asked with raised eyebrows. If looks could kill... Let's just leave it at that.

**Max's P.O.V.**

"Not on purpose, Max. Angel was talking to me."

"Oh," I said calmer. Oh, and Angel your in trouble later. I thought. I hear something that I thought to be a gulp. I shook my head.

"Max, I just...I'm not the only one that...wejustwanttoknowifyourpregnantornot." Fang said in a rush. (Just for those that didn't separate the words it says, we just want to know if your pregnant or not.)

Me, preg-pregnant? That can't happen. I know that I'm having the same feelings as I did before I found out that I was pregnant with Seana. No, I can't be pregnant. Seana isn't even two years old yet. I wanted to wait. "No, Fang. I can't be pregnant. You want to know why? CAUSE if we have flyboys near, and I'm pregnant, the baby and I could be hurt!"

"Look at it this way, Max. We could have another honeymoon before the baby arrives. Your mom and Ella would probably - "

I didn't hear anything after that cause I got a freaking Brain Attack. I thought you were supposed to be nice to pregnant women, Jeb.

_That wasn't me, Maximum. The school is trying to figure to get you to come to them. Just be sure when your head starts hurting, lean on Fang or another flock member immediately. _

So Jeb. You never did tell me. What's my new power?

_Maximum, you will know soon enough. The brain attack should be wearing off shortly. _

Jeb, no.

I give up on trying to make him listen. At least the flyboys are gone. Then entire flock is so sure I'm pregnant again.

**5 weeks later**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

We were right. I'm just glad that Max finally decided to admit that she's pregnant. After she took the pregnancy test and having it confirm that she is indeed pregnant, she ran at me. Ran is an understatement. Charged is more like it.

**Flashback**

"YOU DID THIS TO ME AGAIN, AND AFTER I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TOUCH ME AGAIN."

"Max, love. Please calm down."

"WHY THE HELL do I feel so calm now?"

"I don't know Max. Maybe someone in the flock got a new power."

"No, no one in your 'flock' got a new 'power'. That was me. I couldn't take the anger anymore."

"Um, who are you?" I asked.

"Right, I'm so sorry. I'm Alice and this is my husband, Jasper. We're on our tenth honeymoon and when we heard all of the yelling and shouting and screaming, we decided to find out what was wrong."

"Well, um, Alice, Jasper, it was a pleasure meeting you, but-"

"Don't finish that sentence Max."

"How do you even know what I was going to say?"

Then, Alice got this really glazed look over her face, and Jasper just held her. Shouldn't he be shaking her. That look on her face just doesn't look natural. I was about to say something to him, when the glazed look disappeared and she looked at me, then at Max.

"Fang, your going to want to run. Soon. Now might be safer." Alice whispered.

I looked over at Max, and ran.

**End Flashback.**

So now you know why I'm running from my pregnant wife. Seriously, how did Alice know that I should run, and how did Jasper calm Max down. I don't get it. It's like they have powers, too. I was more curious on why they were so pale. It was like they were inhumanly beautiful. Like models. Or new and improved ERASERS!

**I know that this was really short but I had to get it out. It took me forever to just come up with this. It's almost 3:30 Am here. **

**I've had a lot on my mind lately. Like the J in my Missing J and A. I kind of had an emotional break down after looking at one of HIS pictures. Short story made even shorter. Picture of him from elementary and now. The differences made me cry. Just thinking about it is making me cry. Oh God, I miss him. I haven't seen him in almost 5 years. Haven't heard his voice in almost 4 years. On October 24, it will be 4 years since I last heard his voice. On January 14, it will be 5 years since I saw him. The only way I can remember the dates is because October 24 is his birthday (mines the day after) and January 14 cause HELLO a month from Valentines Day. I still have the rings he gave me, back in elementary. Those were the good days.**

**Ok, you probably don't want to hear me complain. Not to many people in my life can understand the pain that I feel. coughtmnmcough. LOL. so I'm posting this, then getting off cause I have to get up in like 4-8 hours to finish packing to go camping. I realized that this will be the first time that we have used the camper since my cousin Jon's wedding 3 years ago. It will also be the first time using the camper since my mom and I put our dog down. She was never my dad's dog. He had the nerve to ask me what was wrong right after me and my mom got home from putting her down. I mean COME ON. how stupid can he get. asking me what's wrong right after I put my best friend down. Angel was my baby. God, now I'm crying again. **

**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME CITY NAMES. MAINLY IN THE NORTHERN and SOUTHERN PARTS OF THE FOLLOWING STATES: Arizona, New Mexico, Utah, Oklahoma, Texas, and Nevada. The Eastern States will be coming in at a later point. Also NEW POLL ON PROFILE. Thanks and sorry if I sound like I'm being a bitch and what not.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hope and Joy

**Me:** Hey everybody. I'm so very sorry that it took me this long to get this out. See I haven't had inspiration at all. The last chapter was more of a filler. This chapter is another filler chapter. I'm sorry. As some of you saw my name change many times throughout the course of the last few weeks. I almost said months but it hasn't, has it? I'll finish at the end of chapter.

**Fang:** Nina, what are you doing?

**Me:** Writing this chapter, and reading a couple of other stories.

**Fang:** Tina, I meant th-

**Me:** NO, you don't call me Tina. That's Kati's nickname for me, and a few others, but not YOU!

**Fang:** You're worried about him again, huh?

**Me:** Fang, don't.

**Fang:** Sorry, Nina, but I thought you were over him.

**Me:** I am, but still I wish I could help him. Because come on he's in freaking pain from the surgery.

**Fang:** Nina, just write the chapter already and I'll say the thing.

**Me:** Thanks Fang.

**Fang:** *mumbles* What I do for her. Ok here's the thing. Nina does not own anyone in this story. Well only two people really. Max and the gang belong to J.P. and joining us in today's mini crossover are two of Nina's favorite people in one of her favorite shows, CSI: Miami are Eric and Calleigh, who they belong to, we don't know.

In My Daughter's Eye's _By Martina McBride _

All Black _by Good Charlotte_

Just so, everyone knows Seana is like 5 months old now. There were time jumps in the last few chapters that were not mentioned. Thus making Max like 2 months pregnant. On with the story.

**Chapter 6 **Hope and Joy

Six days later. No One's POV

Max was sitting at the kitchen table. She was looking at pictures of her little girl. She had the radio on. The station unknown to her. Angel had been the last one to turn it on that she knew of. She listened to a number of songs from Country to Rock. Her taste in music had never been wide. She smiled to herself thinking Seana, when it came on.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a heroI am strong and wise and I know no fearBut the truth is plain to seeShe was sent to rescue meI see who I wanna beIn my daughter's eyesIn my daughter's eyes everyone is equalDarkness turns to light and theworld is at peaceThis miracle God gave to me gives mestrength when I am weakI find reason to believe In my daughter's eyesAnd when she wraps her handaround my fingerOh it puts a smile in my heartEverything becomes a little clearerI realize what life is all aboutIt's hangin' on when your hearthas had enoughIt's giving more when you feel like giving upI've seen the lightIt's in my daughter's eyesIn my daughter's eyes I can see the futureA reflection of who I am and what will beThough she'll grow and someday leaveMaybe raise a familyWhen I'm gone I hope you see how happyshe made meFor I'll be thereIn my daughter's eyes_

Her eyes held tears as she realized that these words were true. Seana held her future, along with her and Fang's unborn child. Her appointment was coming up in the next few days. Max wanted to go to Florida for a few days, and Fang was willing to go. Seana was going to be spending the weekend with Dr. M and Jeb, as they would spoil their granddaughter.

Max's thoughts gave away a few minutes later. Her mind drifting away from the world. Her mind went back to something that she had seen online a few hours earlier. There had been an incident where a CSI person shot one of her own team members. The news had had it on as well. Apparently, the two CSI's was none other than Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko. Delko had gone missing and Duquesne was worried. The news said that Calleigh was only worried for her job.

Max knew better. She had met the two a few years back.

Flashback

Fang and Max had been down in Miami for a week when a murder happened in the hotel room next to theirs. Max was unsure what to do at 11:30 in the morning when Horatio Caine had come to their door. She didn't know how to explain that they hadn't been there most of the night. Max told Horatio that her and her husband had been out most of the night at some of the parks around the town. She knew that she couldn't tell Horatio that she and Fang had been out flying.

Fang had left the hotel room shortly before 11 in order to get Max a present and some food. Fang had arrived on the scene shortly after noon arrived. He had been told to stop, but Fang wouldn't listen. It had been Eric that Fang had been stopped by.

"I've got to get to my girl. She's in there." Fang had told Eric.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there, sir." Eric said trying to stop Fang. "Sir, I understand, but you are not allowed to go inside."

"You've said that already." Fang gave an annoyed sigh, swept his hands through his hair and said, "Look can you just have someone check on my wife. We're staying on the fourth floor, room 1185."

When Fang said what room, Eric was more alert. That was the room of the murder. Eric was unsure how to tell him that his wife had been murdered or to arrest him. The room that they had been staying in had not been 1185, but 1184.

While Eric had not given Fang an answer that someone was going to check on Max, Fang had listened for Max's voice.

"Did you hear anything coming from the room next door last night, Mrs. Ride?"

"I'm sorry, but no. My husband and I had been at the parks around town most of the night." That's my girl, Fang thought. He knew that she was going to be fine. He knew that Max would put up a fight if anything were to happen.

With Fang looking away, Eric had decided that it was best to arrest Fang for the murder. Even though he didn't know if he truly wanted to arrest him, seeing as Fang had flowers, food, and a box in his hands in order to give to Max, but it was part of his job.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to arrest you."

"Wait what are you talking about? Arrest me, why? I haven't done anything wrong." Fang said confused and angry.

"Just tell me what you think I did and I'll let you cuff me, if you let me see my wife."

Eric thought about it, and decided it would be best just to cuff him, and tell him what he had done.

"Sir, I can't allow you to see anyone. You are under arrest for the murder of your wife." Eric said while handcuffing Fang.

Fang allowed him to be cuffed, but knew that his wife was still in fact alive. He could prove it.

"Fine, just get my cell out of my pocket so I can call my lawyer."

Eric was shocked to say the least, but did it any way. Fang told Eric to find the name Max in the list of names, and to put the phone to his ear once the number was dialed.

_Take a look at my life, all black_

_Take a look at my clothes, all black_

_Like Johnny Cash, all black_

_Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black_

_Like the night that we met, all black_

_Like the color of your dress, all black_

_Like the seats in my Cadillac_

_I used to see red now it's just all black_

Max excused herself for a moment in order to retrieve her phone. Her phone was playing Fang's ring tone. She was thought for a minute that Fang had lost the key to the rental car that they had, but she knew he would just pick the lock then hotwire the car.

"Baby, what did you forget?"

"Nothing, but listen I need you to look out the window toward the parking lot."

"Babe, I don't see how that's going to help anything."

"Max, just do it would you."

"Fine, Fang. Whatever, but why won't you call me baby? You always call me baby."

"Max," he growled, "Just look."

When Max did look she saw Fang being led to a cop car, by cop. She dropped her phone, saw, and heard Fang yelling at her to pick up the phone. She saw the cop grabbing Fang's phone away from him.

"Stop him. That's my husband. What's he doing?!" She had screamed in horror.

A few minutes later Horatio walked out of the room, telling Max that he would be right back. Not long after Horatio left the room, a blond came in.

"Hi my name is Calleigh Duquesne. I need to check your hands for GSR."

"Max, but why do you need to do that?"

"The victim has a bullet hole in the side of her head." Oh, thought Max. Wait they think I killed that lady? They must be joking, but alright fine.

"Um, ok. I've never done this before, so what do I do?"

"Just hold out your hands for me."

Max did as she was told, no matter how much she disliked it. She did it because she didn't want them to have any reason to take her to jail.

Calleigh wiped Max's hands and sprayed the mixture onto the pad. It came back negative, just as she had hoped.

"Alright Max, you checkout negative, but I'm afraid to tell you that you're not allowed to leave Miami."

"That's alright. My husband and I were planning on staying another week here, but one of your men put him in the back of a squad car."

Max was shaken out of her memories, by Fang. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. She just couldn't believe that something like this was now happening to the happy couple.

Fang's POV

I went into the kitchen for a drink, when I spotted Max sitting at the kitchen table. She was holding something, but I couldn't tell what it was. I walked over to her and saw she was holding the picture that was taken in Florida a while back.

I think that was when I was accused with murder.

Max looked up at me, and had tears in her eyes. I didn't know what had caused the tears, but wanted to make them go away.

"Max, baby, what's wrong?" I asked. I just don't understand how that picture made her cry. Other than the murder that had happened next door, and me being arrested, what else happened there that could make her cry? Was it just now affecting her? I really don't understand. Maybe just pregnancy hormones getting to her.

"I just don't understand how this could happen to such a wonderful couple." She said, tears now falling.

"Who are you talking about Max?" Now I was really wondering what happened. Was she talking about the couple that the wife had been murdered by the husband next door to us at the time?

"I'm talking about Calleigh and Eric. There was a shooting going on and Eric was in a car...coming out of a building...and Calleigh...she didn't see him in the drivers side, and she, she shot him, Fang. When they found the car that Eric had used, only Eric's dad was in the passenger side. The drivers door, it was open, but Eric... he, he is missing. The stupid media are saying that Calleigh is only worried for her job and not Eric. I bet you that she's blaming herself, Fang. We have to go see her."

Wow. I did not know that. Poor Calleigh. Max is right, she probably is blaming herself. "Max, we can't just go to Florida right now. We have Seana to take care of, and you're pregnant, Max. We can't just leave here and go to Florida. I understand how you want to go and help them look for Eric, but we can't, Max, we just can't."

"What do you mean we can't, Fang? When have we done something that people said that we couldn't do? The scientist said that it was impossible for us to procreate, but look at what we did. We have Seana, our daughter. We did something people said we couldn't do. That we did the impossible. Stop saying that we can't do this or I can't do that, or can't do this or that because you're pregnant, Max. STOP IT. I'm tired of you saying that, Fang."

Hormones again. I can't wait for this to be over. I love her and all, but these hormones are going to drive me crazy. I think I might just take a break for a while, but that probably wouldn't be the best idea. Sure, I agree with Max that we have done a lot that we were told that we couldn't do. Max getting pregnant with Seana was a surprise, but it was a good one. I mean I don't know how I'd live my life without that little girl now. But we really can't just go to Florida right now.

Sure, I want to go and help them look but then we could be spotted and shot at. I just can't risk Max and the baby. I can't live my life without Max. I really don't know how I would be able to live without her. Max and Seana are my life now. I don't do anything that doesn't revolve around those two.

"Max, I'm sorry. I just can't risk losing you and the baby. If we were to fly there, there is a chance that we could be shot at, and I don't want to risk your safety. I love you Max, I really do."

"Fang, I love you too, but you have got to stop telling me that I can't do stuff. There is and always will be a chance of us being shot at. Whether we're on the ground or in the sky, there's always going to be a chance. Sure, it's hard to do stuff right now, but it's supposed to be. We have a five-month-old little girl. She needs all of our attention. Now that you knocked me up again, we're going to have another miracle baby. Everything is bound to change. Now please can we just forget about what happened so I can go take a nap, please?"

"Sure Max, sure."

With that, I picked Max up, and carried her up the stairs to our bedroom. I opened out door, and walked up to our bed. I pulled back the covers just enough to slip a sleeping Max in. After I covered Max, I walked over to Seana's room. She was standing up in her crib; she probably just woke up from her nap.

"Hi Seana. How's my little girl? Did you have a good nap?" She answered me with a cute little giggle.

Cute, little giggle? I think I have lost my mind now. It doesn't matter. I love my little girl. She's so fragile. I feel as though I could crush her with my pinkie. She maybe five months but she's still so small. I can't believe that this little miracle is what almost took my Max from me. I know it's not her fault though.

I felt Seana wiggle in my arms. I looked down at her and smiled. She looks so much like Max. She has her eyes, nose, and mouth. Okay let me put it this way, most of her facial features where Max's. Sure I can see some of my facial features in her, but there is so much more Max in her. Seana does have my smile though. She has my black wings, but there are hints of brown and blond in them. Her hair is pure black, but I'm sure it'll lighten, as she grows older.

She's going to be so beautiful when she's a teenager. I'm not sure I like that though. All of the boys wanting to ask my little girl out. The first boy that she brings home is not going to last long. She is not going to date for a long time.

"You hear that Seana, no boys till your 16. I'd say older, but I'm going to be the good guy. Your mom probably won't let you date until you move out of the house. I love you, Seana. You're going to be such a beautiful teenager." I sighed. What did I get myself into? I shook my head, chuckling.

I heard a giggle. "Where you just laughing at me, huh, princess?" I smiled. At least she has humor in her. Both Max and I have always been so serious, I wasn't sure if she was going to have any humor in her at all.

I walked into the kitchen, and fixed Seana a bottle. Life is going to so hectic in a few months. Two babies to feed, diaper, and cloth. It's a good thing my job pays well. I still can't believe that I got it. I work on base. I help train the cadets and all that good stuff. I only have one problem with the job. I have to wake up so freaking early to get to work on time, and what sucks is I have to drive. I mean seriously, drive a vehicle. But hey, at least they gave me a lot of money.

I say that because we have four vehicles. Max has two and I have two. All four are fuel-efficient and Hybrids. We rather not pollute the air any more than it is, because we fly. DUH! We both have a fun car, and a car that can fit all of us. Us as in just Max, Seana, and me. Max's cars are a green Ford Escape SUV, and a blue Tesla Roadster. Me I have a Black Venturi Fetish, and a black Dodge Ram.

Of course, we didn't get all four at once or even two at a time. We got them one at a time. Money doesn't grow on trees, well it does but it doesn't. Max and I got the Dodge first, considering that we had the flock with us still. It's a good truck. We even went off road with it a few times. Iggy and Gazzy wanted to sit in the bed while I drove, and when we stopped, they were both covered in dirt, but they had smiles that went all across their faces. Max wouldn't even let them in the house. We had to hose them down in the backyard. They were only in their boxers, and it was a funny sit to see. Well only Max and I were outside with them. Max didn't want Nudge and Angel to be out there. She thought that she would run inside, put on bathing suits, then run right back out into the water while we where hosing them off. I think that was when we were 20.

Four years ago seems so long ago. I can't believe how much has changed since then. New powers, homes, jobs, boyfriends, and girlfriends. Well not that many boyfriends. Angel was only 12, people. She didn't have her first boyfriend until last year. Gazzy didn't have his first girlfriend until he was 14. Nudge's first boyfriend was when she was 16. Iggy, well let's just say that his first girlfriend was also his last for a few years. It's not that he didn't want to date anyone else he just wanted to focus on the business and school at the time. Now Iggy has a girlfriend now. Let me correct that, Fiancé. They dated for about a year, when Iggy finally asked me to go ring shopping with him, and set up a romantic spot so he could propose. It was in Nudge and Angel's words, the most romantic, sweetest thing that they had ever seen. They are getting married in a few months, I think they said. In a few months, Max is going to be showing. She'll be six months pregnant then. Wow.

The microwave snapped me out of my memories, signaling that Seana's bottle was done. I got the bottle out and made sure that it wasn't to hot for Seana. When it had cooled enough, I put it to Seana's lips, and she greedily sucked on it. I went back to thinking about Max and the baby. Seana is only five months old. I would have rather waited for her to be older when we even tried for another child. Sure, this pregnancy is already not normal, but when will they be normal.

I glanced down at Seana as I heard air being sucked in. She already finished her bottle. Maybe that bird DNA is already kicking in. I pulled the bottle away, set it in the sink and burped Seana. I thought about what Max had said earlier. About Calleigh and Eric. If we did go to Florida, we would be able to help them search for Eric. I made my decision. We were going to Florida. All of us.

Max's cars: green Ford Escape SUV and a blue Tesla Roadster

_www (dot) hybridcars (dot) com/suvs-minivans/ford-escape-hybrid-overview (dot) html_

_www (dot) hybridcars (dot) com/electric-cars/tesla-roadster (dot) html_

_Fang's cars: _black Venturi Fetish and a black Dodge Ram

_www (dot) hybridcars (dot) com/electric-cars/venturi-fetish (dot) html_

_www (dot) hybridcars (dot) com/vehicle/dodge-ram-hybrid (dot) html_

**Please R&R**

**Me: **I'm so sorry for not getting this out sooner. I was going to post it on the 22, but something came up and I couldn't.

**Fang: **Nina, you just didn't know how to keep writing, right?

**Me:** Fang's right. Sort of. So school is starting soon again. Yay! lol. I'm a sophomore this year, and I really need to focus on my classes this year. If I want a cell, I have to keep my grades above a C. I'm not really sure when I'm going to get the next chapter out at all. So I'm going to fill you in on what's going to happen in the next few months as to why I won't be updating. Homecoming week is the same week as this big ass test that sophomores have to take, and it's the same week as FINAL/MIDTERM. Isn't that messed up? I also have to work on my birthday and what I'm going to do for it. My birthday is a Sunday this year, and I have youth group that Sunday so everything has to be organized around that. Next is time. Since I'm going to be focusing on school more, I won't have time to update. I already know that I'm going to have inspiration for this story. I know for a fact that I will not be updating until CSI: Miami is back with the first episode of this season. I can't wait to watch it.

**Fang: **Aren't you forgetting something Nina?

**Me: **Yes, I am. I was getting to that.

**Fang:** Oh, sorry, continue then.

**Me: **So for school we got our lockers today. My locker just happens to be right next to one of my best friends. I have my schedule and I get to go shopping tomorrow. I FINALLY got my iPod nano, so if you know of any free websites where I can get music and other stuff let me know. I think that's it. Right Fang?

**Fang: **You forgot a certain someone, Nina. Starts with a L and an A.

**Me: **Oh, right. Well my current username for here, it well I'm like crushing on this guy. The A really. The L is just my idiot best friend that just so happens to be my locker neighbor. The same one from the beginning chapters of this story. The one that I was asking for help about asking out. Ya that's the L. He and I are close again. Which really makes me happy. If you had seen my MySpace statuses sometime in April, the suicide ones, well it was because L was going to be leaving me and going to a different high school. So when I saw him today, I was overly happy. On the inside of course. But I think I looked really cute today. So right before we went into the gym to register, I walked past because I saw my KATI. L wasn't too happy that I left him. He looked kind of sad that I left him to give Kati a hug. She's my girl so I have to duh. LOL. But I think he really wanted me with him.

**Fang: **So how many more days do you have till you have to leave us?

**Me:** I'm not leaving forever, but on the 17. I won't be updating or reading many stories for a while. I'll probably get on like every Saturday and Sunday to check my inbox and read the chapter that some of you all updated. OH. I just thought of something. So there is as of today, in Colorado, there is less than 12 days till they begin to film ECLIPSE!!!!!!!!!!! and a little more than 4 months till NEW MOON is released in the US. So that's everything.


	7. Author's Note Sorry Not A Chapter

Me: Um Hi everybody! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I just haven't had anytime to write a new chapter or even think of a new chapter for this story. School has been hectic. Bad news there probably won't be any actual chapters to this story till summer break.

Fang: So now you update, but you tell us no new chapters till May.

Me: Probably not even then. Maybe not until late June. I'm not sure.

Fang: Well that really sucks, Tina.

Me: I know the last time you called me Tina, I yelled at you. As you can tell I'm not yelling at you and I won't be cause its ok to call me that now. Kati calls me Tina and now I just respond to people calling me Tina.

Fang: Ok, well Tina, is something wrong because this isn't normal for you.

Me: Well of course there's something wrong right now. Well a few weeks ago me and my friends found out that one of our other friends has Leukemia. It hit us kind of hard because we had just lost one of our senior girls. Her name was Christina. She had had heart problems and died on Christmas Eve. Her service was January 2. It was a bad way to start of the new year.

Fang: I'm sorry that that had to happen to you all, but I can tell something else is wrong. What is it this time?

Me: Just this guy that I kind of like. He's one of my friends and you know I just don't want it to be weird like last time.

Fang: Are you talking about L, A or J?

Me: L, A or J? Oh no I'm not. Ok wow um I need to tell you all what has happened since I posted the last time don't I? Ok so here it goes. At the beginning of the year, I found out that A not longer went to my school, he moved in the summer. L became stupid and ignores me. He thinks that he's protecting me from the bad stuff that he does. He is way wrong. Him ignoring me hurts me more. I rather know about the bad stuff then him not talk to me at all. J well he has a girlfriend and I rarely ever talk to him. The A was for two people, so the second A is well I don't know. I haven't seen or talked to him since December, but it's all good with him I think. Oh um I did start going out with his brother in October and broke up with him in December on our one month anniversary. I had gone to homecoming with him. It was ok, I guess. My Kati has a boyfriend, whom she is very happy with. Marisa a.k.a MaxRideTainted, we are no longer friends. Stupid really. She just couldn't accept the truth. I had started going out with this guy and he broke up with me after just a few days because we didn't know each other that well. Anyway I didn't tell her about it and she was mad and I told her why I didn't tell her and she got made and blamed it on her being depressed and Bipolar. Sorry not good enough. So I told her the truth and she got mad at me and we haven't talked since. Three weeks, I think. I don't care I'm done trying anymore.

Fang: Wow. A lot has happened since the beginning of August. Now who is that guy you were talking about?

Me: Guy? Oh ya him. Woops. I've known him since freshman year. He's cute, nice, sweet and is a gentleman. He does drugs, got a Chuckie Tattoo, and (Kati's words not mine) thinks he's Mexican. I have gym with him first period, not that that makes any difference. I had told Kati about him and well she doesn't like him at all. In fact she probably hates him.

Fang: Oh ok. So Tina, do you remember the other stories that you were going to post?

Me: Of course I remember them. I just will never be able to post them. Ok so my dad has been complaining that there is too much stuff on the computer and that's why it's slowing down and freezing a lot. I tell him that's not it. It's because the computer is old and we need a new one. We got this one in like 2005. Ok back to my point. Well I put all six stories on my USB. This story, my Twilight story and my four new ones. I had a password on it, and forgot it. I tried to use it one day in my history class and I couldn't remember the password. So it locked and I will have to erase everything one there. No choice in the matter. It has ALL of my files on it. Pictures that are not longer on the computer. Emails and so very much more. I will have to recreate all of my stories, so that is another reason why this story is on HITUS. See I had started the new chapter to this and was half way done when it got locked. Not on the computer. Remember its all my dad's fault cause he thought he had to always complain about the amount of stuff on the computer.

Fang: Oh that makes sense. Is there anything else that you would like to tell your wonderful readers?

Me: Yah. I might be pregnant! NOT! Sorry but I had to do that. One of my other friends had a pregnancy scare not me. Trust me. My ex-boyfriends are idiots and it would never have gotten to that. I didn't even let the ex-boyfriend that I went to homecoming with hold my hand or let him kiss my check. He had been telling me from day 1 I love you. That's way too soon for me. I thought that I had liked him but I didn't, which is another reason to have broken up with him.

Fang: Don't do that again Tina.

Me: Well dear readers, I am sorry that I this was not a new chapter for you to read. Oh and would someone please tell me what this means: elancho tohamen. It's in the last review that I had had. The person said: i gotta say that this is absolute rubbish. Then said elancho tohamen look it up! Which is the end of their review. So ya. Don't worry this person is not the reason why this has been on HITUS. I was about to put it on HITUS before that comment but didn't do it till after it.

Fang: So will this be the last time we see you till June?

Me: Most likely. That is unless you all review and I will probably reply to those. OH! I almost forgot! There is a group of people that have been reporting Twilight stories that are rated M for sex and stuff like it. In the summaries of these stories the had warned readers that there will be adult material or sex and stuff related to it. So many of these stories have been removed by the people that run FanFiction. To which I have to ask are you people retarded? These were amazing stories. The author's warned people about what was most likely going to happen in some of the chapters. Oh and I think that the people that are reporting these amazing Twilight stories are stupid overly obsessed Harry Potter idiots that are coping these stories before they report them and making them into Harry Potter stories. I say this because The number of Twilight stories have very much gone down while the Harry Potter stories has risen a lot. Now I'm not saying all Harry Potter fans are idiot because then I would be calling my Kati an idiot. Which I'm not. So please my Harry Potter readers don't be offended. IF YOU ARE ONE OF THESES PEOPLE THAT ARE REPORTING THE TWILIGHT STORIES AND THUS FORCING THE STORY TO BE PULLED DOWN YOU ARE A VERY EVIL PERSON AND I HATE YOU VERY MUCH BECAUSE MANY OF MY FAVORITE STORIES HAVE BEEN TAKEN DOWN. Sorry everybody but I had to say that. So if you want to protest against the stories being taken down you should sign the petition that Shortbritches85 has started if you want to save your favorite stories.

http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot)net/s/5734048/1/Petition

Change the (dot) to an actual period.

OK so this will most likely be the last time you all see me with a new chapter. To which I must say I am sorry. I will hopefully have a new chapter and my new stories up and posted by sometime in June. Goodbye till then.


	8. You thought I was dead didn't you

**Hey Readers. I know that some of you were hoping that this was a new chapter and I'm sorry to say that no this will not turn into a chapter. I have a lot to say so I hope that you all will read through this. **

**So much has changed since I started this story, which is most of the reason that why this story will most likely be put on permanent HITUS. I'm sorry to say ****that mainly for those that actually like this story. For me right now I don't have time to think up chapters for this story any more.**

**So while I was sitting at the computer desk****, I got to thinking I'm going to write. Well since my computer was being really slow, I had to go old fashioned. Paper and Pencil. Only when I was getting ready to begin writing a new chapter for this story, I realized that I have no clue where I was going with this story anymore. In fact it was before I went back to school when I put up the last actual chapter. So basically the end of summer break.**

**Well this summer is going to be very crazy. As of um... the end of February, I have been looking for a job. So along with job searching I have Vacation Bible School (V.B.S.) at my church the second week of June, and I help out each year since 2007 (I think). Not only will there be a job and V.B.S., I will also be going on a Mission trip the second week of July. Oh I forgot, I will also be going on a "Family" vacation. This vacation includes going to Nebraska for a week, plus Iowa. We will be meeting up with my grandfather, Aunts, Uncles and cousin (s) in Nebraska. We haven't done that since 2003 (again I think). The same summer that I broke my right wrist. Sorry random fact really. **

**So um... where was I? Oh right., family vacation in Nebraska. Well there is a bit of a scheduling complication. See I will be leaving to go on my Mission trip July 10 and won't be getting back until July 18. Well on the 18 my cousin Rachel leaves for some cheer thing, or special kids program or something. I don't really know what it is. But ya, so the second and third week of July is completely removed from any chance to go on our family vacation. As does the last week of May, the second through third week of June then you have the add in the days that I might have to work (If I can get the job and I can take off).**

**Ok so anyway what this ALL means is there will most likely be no more chapters to this story for a VERY long time. So I suggest that if you want the last TWO CHAPTERS REDONE and continue with more then you better give me some ideas. But I will only update when I have the time to do so.**

**Sorry again for those that hoped that this was a chapter, that is for those that liked it.**

**By the way, the next chapter for my other story which is currently Undesided Right Now, the chapter will be up in a couple of weeks. Yes I know that it is late, but I'm trying to keep my grades up.**

**By the way, I might change my name again. So I shall sign with both, but before you can tell me, yes I do know that I've used the first one before.**

**Screaming Bubbles / Team Switzerland in CO**


	9. Chapter 7 New Year and Epilogue?

**A/N: Sorry I have not posted an actual chapter in about a year. I have been busy but I will tell you about that later. **

**I have changed much of what I originally planned to do with this story. As you know in the last actual chapter, Max and Fang agreed to go to Florida to help find Eric. Well since so much has happened since the ending of that season, I will not be continuing where I left off. Instead, I will be doing a large time lapse. I know some people dislike them but it needs to be done in order for me to continue with the story on how I want it to. **

**Let me get everyone on the same page of where my mind has gone. This is the beginning and possible the end of this story. It is kind of like an Epilogue but I am not sure right now. **

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It has been six years since Eric had gone missing and it was weeks later that he was found. The flock did go down to Florida but Max and the girls stayed at a hotel near by because of the kids. Max and Fang had third child. The second baby was a boy and they named him Timmy. The third pregnancy did not affect her as bad as the other two. In other words, Max was really nice and needy, (if you catch my drift). When the baby was born, they named it Rashel (Raw-shel). So they have a six-year-old daughter named Seana, a five-year-old named Timmy, and they have a one-year-old named Rashel. Those are Max and Fang's children.

Iggy and Saline (Sa-lean) had their first baby two years ago. They named him Jasper. Then they had a set of twins and named them Ashley and Austin. Nudge is currently dating a guy named Eric and is currently studying to be a fashion designer. She met Eric at a fashion show that his sister had forced him to attend. Gasman is busy working on his studies. What type of studies could keep him so busy you may ask. Well he is working with bombs and other explosives. Normal Gasman type stuff.

Angel just graduated from high school this year. She was the Valedictorian. Everyone was proud of her. She is going to be taking a year off school and is going to fly around the world for a few months and then she will be living with Gasman at his apartment for a little while. She had a boyfriend for most of her senior year, but things did not end well because she caught him cheating on her with another girl. Said girl had also been her best friend. She realized at that moment that she had been unable to read his mind and her "friend's" mind for the last few weeks.

After the graduation party, she found out that her ex boyfriend had left her pregnant ex best friend. Angel told her where to go to get help, but instead the girl killed herself. That was a few months ago. Angel is still a little shook up about it and that is why she is going to fly around the world for a few months.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Today is New Years Eve. Max is getting the kids ready for a nap so that they can watch the fireworks go off tonight. We all flew to New York just for this. Well Iggy and Saline flew in a plane because she does not like to fly and did not want to risk it with three children under three. Gassy met up with Angel in Texas and flew up here. Seana and Timmy flew for a little while but they are still learning, so I carried them both for a little while. Max had Rashel strapped to her chest in a baby carrier. We would stop ever so often and trade off once the older two were napping. We got here about an hour ago and it is now five at night.

I have a surprise for Max when she is done taking care of the kids. Angel is going to come over for a few hours while Max and I got to the park and just hang out and do whatever. It does not matter that we are getting closer to thirty; I still want to have fun with my wife without the kids.

It is now 11:50 and Max is getting Timmy and Seana up. We think it will be in the best interest if Rashel stays asleep. We will never get her back to sleep. I watched as Max tickled the kids awake, I decided to go help her. Who knew how much fun waking up could be.

I looked at Max and smiled. I was glad where my life when. I do not know what would have happened if she had died when she had Seana. I definitely know that I would not be here watching the ball begin to drop as the clock counted down to 2011.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**A/N: Okay so I know that was short but at least it is an actual chapter. So sophomore year was crazy. Had a boyfriend, broke up with him, did not care, and was single the remainder of the year. Best friend thought she was pregnant, nope no baby. I passed all of classes with a D or better. JUNIOR YEAR, which is this year. I have been doing well in my classes. My brother-in-law reminded my sister and she told my mom, who told me about Job Corps. I looked into and really wanted to go. So then, I went to a meeting and ended up not filling out the packet and turning it in until the end of October or beginning of November. I do not remember. Either way we were waiting on all of that. So then, I found out two weeks ago that I am for sure going. Yesterday, December 30 I got all of the stuff for me to leave. My plane leaves at 11 on Tuesday, January 4. I have to be at the airport at nine. This will be my first time flying so I am a little freaked out. I once again have 100% no clue when the next real chapter will be up. So until then, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	10. Chapter 8 We wish Sorry

Holy smokes…. It has been over a year since I touched any of my stories. Well my notebooks got lost so I have to restart my thought process again. When that will happen I'm not sure because I am still at Job Corps and the site is blocked there. Within the next two years I promise that there will be at least one chapter for each story.

Sorry this has taken as long as it has. Just stick with me for another two years please.

Death By Insanity

Christina

P.S. I'm engaged.


	11. Chapter 11

To all of my readers, I am sorry but I will not be continuing either of my stories. If you wish to adopt them please send me a message and we will discuss the adoption.

If you haven't read my profile message then I will tell you here. I have decided to stop my writing. I know that it has been over two years since I last updated a story for real and I feel bad. I did love writing but to have a future with my boyfriend Jeb, I have to be realistic seeing as there is only one computer and it is used to look for stuff. Please forgive me readers as I hope to come back one day.

*Death By Insanity*  
Christina

Hope is all around. Love is in your heart.  
Peace is in your mind.

Pray for the Sandy Hook families and all of the other families that have lost someone to violence.  
Pray for our men and women that are still over seas and hope that they come home soon.

Here is a look into a story I might start/continue.

I can see you. I can see you smiling over there. Why don't you come over toward me?

Another glance and you're gone. I wonder where you went.

I turn to leave but you're at the door waiting to take me out.

Now what is going to happen because your eyes are red, skin is cold and you are fast?

You're not a vampire so what are you?


End file.
